The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for the generative production of a component, in particular a component of a gas turbine.
Known from WO 2009/013751 A2 is an apparatus for the generative production of a component, having a dispensing device in the form of a roller or a sliding blade for the disposal of a starting material layer, which is subsequently locally bonded in order to produce the component in layers. In order to sense a collision of the dispensing device with the component being produced during a movement of the dispensing device, the publication proposes an acceleration sensor or shock sensor on the dispensing device. WO 2012/045660 A1 proposes laser sensors for sensing obstacles that protrude from the starting material layer.
The known solutions thus disadvantageously necessitate additional apparatus expense, such as the aforementioned acceleration, shock, and laser sensors.
On the other hand, it is known in accordance with company-internal prior art to sense a position of a platform supporting the component being produced in a direction of layer buildup and, on the basis thereof, to control a displacement of the platform, in particular to control its height after a displacement step.